memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Brooks
(2371-2377) |Assign= (2378-present) |Rank=Lieutenant |Insignia= }} Brooks is a female Human who was a command division Starfleet officer aboard the , under Captain Kathryn Janeway. She was one of many crewmembers that survived the transport to the Delta Quadrant in 2371. USS Voyager Brooks was among the crewmembers who were transported onto the Caretaker's array shortly after Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Alongside another officer, she scanned the region at captain's orders. With a different hairstyle, Brooks was among the crewmembers who visited the market place on Sikaris and joined the inhabitants during the evening festival. She was talking with Fitzpatrick in the mess hall when Neelix had a conversation with Kes. Brooks was on duty on the bridge when Samantha Wildman entered the captain's ready room to tell Captain Janeway that she is pregnant. She was sitting at the table in the mess hall by the window when Quinn made disappear all the male crew members. Brooks was among the crewmembers who were left on Hanon IV after the Kazon Maje Culluh took over command of the Voyager. In 2373, she greeted The Doctor while she passed sickbay. The Doctor, who was at the time malfunctioning, began to follow Brooks as she made her way to the turbolift. Unknown to her at the time, as Brooks traveled aboard the turbolift to Deck 10, The Doctor stood behind her plotting his move of malcontent against her. Fortunately, Brooks was saved when Tom Paris entered the turbolift and unknowingly interrupted The Doctor's plans. She was sitting at the table in the mess hall talking with William McKenzie. In an alternate timeline, she appeared briefly in a party in the holodeck with science division officer, Russell and other crew members. She was at the meeting in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers, when Tuvok was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. In 2374, Brooks was one of the crewmembers given the task of examining cargo bay 2 to find out what had happened to Seven of Nine. In an alternate timeline, Brooks was the room mate of Seven of Nine and greeted Seven when she passed her in a corridor. Tuvok, unable to see Brooks because of his blindness, asked Seven if this was a friend of hers but Seven told him that Brooks was untidy and left her belongings everywhere in the room. In 2375, she was present on the bridge beside Susan Nicoletti when Commander Chakotay hallucinated and threw punches at Tuvok on the bridge. Brooks was in astrometrics in 2377 to watch the positions of the racers with excitement evident. In 2377, Brooks attended the First Contact Day party in the mess hall and stood later in the hallway with much of the rest of the crew to bid farewell to Neelix when he left the ship for good. USS Intrepid-''A By 2378, Brooks was promoted to Lieutenant and Brooks was assigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS ''Intrepid-A]]. (Star Trek: Intrepid) In 2387, the five surviving Equinox crew members, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin were ordered by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway to serve on the USS Intrepid-A, Brooks along with other Voyager officers were dismayed that the five surviving Equinox officers were going to join the crew and Brooks thought they would hack into the Intrepid's systems like they did with Voyager. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel